Sweet Dreams
by sydneybell24
Summary: Although Cloud wouldn’t admit it, he did care about Roxas. Fluffy drabble.


**Alright, in this fic, Roxas is like, eight or nine and Cloud's thirteen or fourteen. Soooo cute. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy, there would be more Zack, Axel, Kadaj, Roxas and GAYNESS. Thanks though.**

* * *

Cloud Strife appreciated sleep more than anything in the world. He loved when it was nighttime and he could sink his covers. He loved the feeling of a soft pillow on a cold night, and he especially loved this feeling in the quiet. So, when he heard a whimper from the general direction of his brother Roxas' room, you can imagine that he was annoyed.

Cloud jumped into consciousness and growled, pushing his face back into his pillow. He sighed softly, feeling sleep beginning to overtake him once again.

Footsteps were heard creaking softly down the hall and Cloud scowled into the pillow. "Stupid brat…" Cloud groaned into his hand. The footsteps were coming closer before they stopped altogether. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at his door.

Said door opened slowly, creaking as it opened halfway. A small figure crept through and shut the door slowly. The figure walked closer until it was by the side of the bed. Cloud narrowed his eyes at his little brother, standing there in his little blue sea salt ice cream pajamas and holding a plush elephant in one of his arms. Cloud hated the fact that Roxas, who was far too old to be sleeping with a stuffed animal would cry unless he had Wallace with him.

"Roxas. What do you want? Why are you in my room?" Cloud growled irritably, glaring at the other blonde.

"I… had a bad dream." Roxas' innocent and hesitant voice almost made Cloud feel guilty. _Almost._

"Roxas, go back to bed." Cloud rolled his eyes. Roxas could be such a brat.

"I'm scared. It was really scary, really it was… and it was almost like it was real." Roxas sounded desperate and his grip tightened around the stuffed elephant.

"Well it wasn't. Go back to bed." Cloud was _really _angry, and being tired didn't help much either.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"Please? Please can I sleep with you?"

"No."

"I promise that-"

"_Roxas_."

"I dreamed that you died." Cloud looked up at his brother, who's lower lip was beginning to quake. "And I didn't get to say goodbye to you."

"Roxas, I'm not dead. Now go to bed, before I tell dad and mom you need a nightlight again."

"But I-"

"Roxas, I'm really not even kidding anymore. Go to sleep now. In your own bed."

There was silence and then a sniffle. Cloud looked up again and saw a tear going down Roxas' cheek. Roxas' blue eyes met with Cloud's equally blue orbs and he began to rub his eyes frantically with his sleeve, embarrassed that he cried in front of his brother.

"Stop being such a baby and go back to sleep. I'm not dead, and it was just a dream." Cloud rolled his eyes at his brother's display of emotion.

"…Cloud…" Roxas begged once more. Cloud just turned over and ignored his brother. Roxas let out one more sniffle before turning around and walking to the door.

Cloud shut his eyes. Little brat, waking him up from his sleep like that. He was a growing boy after all, and Roxas was just being annoying…

"I love you."

Cloud opened his eyes at the sound of his baby brother's shaky voice. He sighed. "Roxas." The footsteps stopped. "C'mere."

Roxas walked back to the bed where Cloud moved over to make room for him. The little blonde moved next to the older and the latter put the blanket on top of him. Roxas pulled Wallace up to his chest then hesitantly moved closer to Cloud. "You're not gonna die soon, are you Cloud?" The little blonde asked.

Cloud huffed. "No. Probably not."

"Probably?" Roxas sounded like he would cry again.

"No, I'm not going to die soon, Roxas."

Silence filled the room and Cloud began to drift back to sleep. A small hand gripped the back of his shirt and a small forehead was pressed into his spine. "Love you."

After a deep, contemplating breath, Cloud rolled over to face Roxas and pulled him close to his chest, snuggling up to the little blonde. "I love you too, Roxas."

Roxas breath was coming out faster and he was clutching onto Cloud tighter than before. "Are you crying, Rox?"

Roxas sniffled and nodded his head. "It was so real," he whimpered.

Cloud wrapped an arm around the distressed blonde and patted his back a little bit as he wept softly into his chest. "It's okay. I'm right here, Rox."

Soon enough the tears stopped flowing, and so did the sobs that were racking Roxas' body. "Th-thank you, C-Cloud…"

"Alright, Roxas, now go to sleep." Roxas complied, falling limp in his brother's embrace. Cloud didn't let go of his brother for some reason, just kept holding him close.

All because he really cared.

* * *

Thanks for reading everybody! :D Read and review!

**Upcoming works: A Zack/Seph/Cloud and a multi-chapter fic with my beta.**


End file.
